


Wet

by Nitroid



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitroid/pseuds/Nitroid
Summary: Aomine experiences the wrath of his teenage hormones.





	

**Author's Note:**

> nsfw.

Aomine sat up in bed with a jerk that jolted his body into consciousness.

A quick glance at the alarm clock beside his bed said 3:37 am. He brought his hands to his lips, where a warm, deliciously wet mouth had been just seconds ago…

Another dream.

In the dream that he has just had, Kise was lying on his bed, pale hands twisting the sheets into little wrinkles, panting, moaning and giving him little cries of erotic requests; _more, more Aomine-chii, give me more!_ And Aomine complied, of course, jerking his hips back and forth like a piston as he delivered everything he had in him, every drop of his worth into Kise’s tight, hot heat.

Naturally.

It was highly logical a boy - no, a teenager, of his age and with his stage of growth, would have erotic dreams of this sort. He was, after all, on his way to developing into a man. At seventeen and a half, Aomine could no longer consider himself a minor. These dreams were valid. They were the fuel of his hormonal outlets. It was perfectly normal.

What probably wasn’t considered normal was the source of his dreams.

Aomine lifted the blanket pooling around his bare waist - his t-shirt had ridden up to his chest - and swallowed as he stared at the contents of his boxers under the moonlight streaming in from the window beside his bed.

His proudly standing, rock hard cock was showing no signs of backing down, amid what looked like two rounds of spurting come all over the insides of his shorts. And of course, the underside of his blanket was suspiciously damp and sticky.

The tanned teen rubbed the back of his neck and heaved a sigh. He heaved another upon realizing that his hand had had a bit of come on it, and now the back of his head was sticky with his own liquid.

“Fuck.”

That just about summed things up.

Images of his middle school classmate and basketball team member continued to infiltrate his groggy mind.

Kise’s lips, his chest with pink nipples, slight abs coiling under milky white skin, pink-tipped cock, slender fingers, long legs.

Aomine watched his cock twitch.

He sighed and gripped it. It was still slick.

His imaginative mind conjured a new scene where the beautiful blond balanced on his knees atop his bed, ass up and fingers spreading his hole open invitingly.

Why did he have to be so damn good looking?

“Kise, you idiot.” He grunted, pumping his cock furiously.

♥

Over in the Kise household, the blond was awake at his desk, catching up on his studies.

A strange chill sent tingles up his spine, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

It was weird; his window wasn’t even open.

Kise sneezed.


End file.
